A Vampire's Desire
by KurO3Lse3.027
Summary: Their Vampire Clans have been at war for a couple of years now, it hadn't always been like that but a tragic incident caused for them to start a fight. Will the Princess and Prince of each clan bring them all back together or will they just end up killing one another? Will love really prevail in everything? Or will it cause just much more misery?


This was now war everyone was readying themselves to charge. She looked from afar wondering if this was really how it had to be. Couldn't there be another way to settle things between both vampire clans? Was this really the only way? _'Father, please be careful.'_ She thought as she saw her father leading their entire vampire clan. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to look at her best friend giving her a 'they'll all be fine' look.

"Your father will be fine. Don't worry too much about him, Sango." Sango nodded but still looked over at the battle being held in front of their eyes.

"Thank you for being here with me, Kagome." Sango said her eyes widening as she saw how her clan and the vampire enemy clan charged at each other. Kagome held tighter onto Sango's shoulder as she too saw the happenings. They saw how both clans fought with all they had, their clan was winning but something went down the hill when from nowhere the Prince showed up and slashed Sango's father's throat. "Daddy!" Sango woke up, panting and sweaty, she looked around it was still pitch black outside. "It was only a dream." She told herself. But truth was it hadn't been just a dream, it had been a memory… an awful memory from the past. She went back to sleep, needed to rest well seeing how tomorrow she had a meeting with the enemy clan to see if they could come up with something to finish all the fighting and all the killing. Already too many lives had been taken and she didn't want for it to continue, she didn't want anyone else from her clan to be taken away from her, they were all her friends and family and to see them part from this world shattered her heart.

**-The next morning-**

It felt like she had slept nothing when she woke up in the morning. Sango stood up and went directly to get ready for the meeting, this time the enemy clan was to come to her palace. She was tired of all this meetings, they led to nothing and more since the Prince of the enemy clan didn't want to come and meet her. _'Snob…' _She thought as she walked out her room, her friend Kagome already waiting for her outside.

"Princess, good morning." Kagome greeted with a bow. Sango only rolled her eyes at her friend, she always did that in the mornings, it was annoying and Kagome knew so, that's why she did it.

"You know how much I hate being called 'Princess' so stop doing it." Kagome only laughed at her friend's reaction and wrapped her arm around Sango's shoulder.

"You still love me, Sango." Sango laughed and nodded at her best friend's statement. They walked over to the meeting room.

"How's your brother, Kagome?" Sango questioned looking at her friend, Kagome's expression changed from a smile to that of seriousness. She managed to smile a weak smile.

"Thanks to you he has been recuperating a lot faster. Sango I'm so grateful to you, if you hadn't allowed him to drink of your blood I don't know how long it would have taken his wounds to heal. Thank you so much Sango." Kagome smiled once more and Sango only nodded her head.

"I would do anything for you, you have always been there for me Kagome, even on that dreadful day you stayed by my side the entire time." The girls hugged, happy to have each other.

"Oh what a happy scene, the two best friends hugging." That voice, Sango and Kagome knew that voice. They pulled away from their hug and turned to look at the man standing in front of the meeting's door.

"Prince Bankotsu nice of you to make it to the meeting, you never seemed to care for the others." Sango greeted as she and Kagome bowed.

"Oh please just call me Prince." Prince Bankotsu laughed. "Well shall we go inside?" Sango nodded and the three walked into the room where the elders were already waiting for them. They all stood in respect as the Princess and Prince walked in. The elders waited as the Princess and Prince sat down before they too could sit. One of the elders soon started to speak.

"As you all can see this meeting has been called upon to make a union between both our clans. Last battle almost leaded to the deaths of our Prince and Princess." Sango remembered that battle, she and Prince Bankotsu almost killed each other.

**-Flashback… 2 months ago-**

"Sango you shouldn't involve yourself in the battles." Kagome said as she tried to make her friend reason as to what she was doing.

"I'll be fine Kagome don't worry too much about it, besides that's my clan going out into battle, I can't leave them to battle alone." Sango put on her armor and walked out, leaving a very worried Kagome behind.

"Please be safe." Kagome called out, but there was no one there to hear her.

_-At the battle field-_

"Everyone watch your backs, Prince Bankotsu's clan don't know how to battle with dignity!" Sango yelled at her army as they charged at the clan in front of them.

"Don't hesitate to slit their throats open, fight with all your power!" Prince Bankotsu called out to his army as they too charged at the enemy clan. The sound of swords and other weapons clashing could be heard all around, screams of agony and pain. Prince Bankotsu and Princess Sango's swords clashed, sparks could be seen from the force.

"You will die today, Prince Bankotsu!" Sango hissed. Prince Bankotsu growled and pushed her away.

"Trust me Princess Sango the one that will die will be you!" He said swinging his sword at her, she blocking it with her own. Screams, yells and other sounds could be heard all around them. She hated to hear all her friends scream out for help, yell in agony and pain, she hated this war and that is why she had to kill Prince Bankotsu, if she were to kill him she was sure that all this useless war will come to an end.

"I will surely avenge my father's death!" Sango yelled out swinging her sword at him, he wasn't fast enough and she was able to slash at his left arm. Bankotsu let out a groan.

"Bitch!" Bankotsu swung his sword towards her and she blocked it with her own but as her attention was on the swords Bankotsu saw his chance and threw a punch at her stomach, she let out a scream of pain, splattering blood. She pushed away and wiped at her mouth.

"Enjoy the punch you gave me because I swear you will not be able to touch me again." Sango said in almost a whisper, but Bankotsu being a vampire he was able to hear her clearly. He let out a loud laugh.

"We'll see about that." He replied under his breath. Sango too could easily hear him. Bankotsu threw himself at her and swung his sword. She blocked his sword and was able to push him away with one swift blow. Sango swung her sword at him, this time slashing at his rib. Sango noticed that his wounds weren't healing, but she didn't care why, she swung at him again, and he blocked her.

"Give up already!" Sango yelled out, their swords clashed again, this time the blow was too strong that it caused for both swords to fly off. Sango looked at where they had landed and didn't notice Bankotsu throwing himself at her, knocking her. Their fighting was now free handed, their speed increasing by the second and those around them had a hard time seeing them. Bankotsu threw Sango into a nearby lake and started to drown her, she struggle to free herself but soon was able to by pushing him off with her legs. He fell back and now the one being drown was him. Bankotsu made no attempt to move, he just smiled under the water. Sango at that pulled him out and punched him directly on his jaw. Blood splattered from his mouth. Blood was floating around him on the water, his wounds from earlier weren't healing at all. She punched him one last time, cutting his lip in half. Sango pushed off him and landed a few feet away. "Why aren't you healing?" This time she was curious and confused, she wanted to know the answer. He chuckled and threw himself at her once again she caught him by the shoulders. "Why aren't you healing Prince Bankotsu?" Sango questioned once more as she saw the cut on his lip still there and still bleeding.

"Wouldn't you like to know…?" Bankotsu said underneath his breath, with his nails he dug at her stomach and passed through it, she let out a loud yell of pain. Her blood stained his whole arm as he pulled back. She fell back into the water. Sango's eyes went black for a while before her wound started to heal and they went back to their original blood-red color. She blinked a few times before sitting up, her armor now with a hole at her stomach showing her skin.

"You'll pay for ruining my favorite armor!" Sango yelled as she threw herself at him, punching him on the ribs and under jaw, throwing him a few feet away. The wound that was already at his rib opened up more and blood flowed out staining his clothing. Sango ran towards him before he could stand up and kicked him, sending him flying once more. Sango ran towards him again, standing over him. "This will be your end I will avenge my father's death." She grabbed at his throat and picked him up, tightening her grip on it as each second passed.

"Go ahead, kill me but I'll assure you that my clan will avenge my death. I'm their prince if you have forgotten." He coughed out blood, none of his wounds were healing, why, why weren't they?

"Before I kill you, answer me one thing… why aren't you healing?!" Sango wanted to know, how can he being a prince not be healing? He had royal blood running thru his veins yet here he was bleeding to death. Bankotsu coughed again as her grip on his throat tightened.

"I'll tell you, but you'll have to suffer the consequences soon after." Bankotsu said with a smirk across his face. Sango loosened her grip. "A lot of my clan was badly hurt so I allowed them to drink from my blood, I ended up giving too much and now as you can see I became weak, I still haven't been able to regain most of my royal blood back." Sango's eyes widened, he had given up his blood for his clan, not caring that he would become so weak.

"You are such a fool." Sango stated under her breath.

"Yeah well so are you…" He grabbed at her arm and neck pulling it aside and biting her on the neck. Sango yelled out in pain and tried to push him off but as he sucked on her blood he became stronger.

"Stop, Prince Bankotsu!" Sango yelled out as she felt all her strength being literally sucked away. Bankotsu's wounds soon healed only leaving behind the stains of blood. Sango's grip on his neck loosened and her arms fell to her side. Bankotsu grabbed at her waist to prevent her from falling as her entire body gave up on her.

"Princess Sango!" One of her warriors yelled out as he ran over to his princess, swinging his sword at Bankotsu and making him release his grip on her and pushing her towards the warrior.

"Be grateful to your warrior, Princess Sango, if it hadn't been for him you would have been as good as dead." Bankotsu called out as he ran towards his men. "That's enough, let us go!" He yelled over to them and they all soon left, leaving Sango's clan to tend to their Princess.

**-End of Flashback-**

'_That bastard…' _Sango hissed under her breath remembering how he had dared to drink from HER Royal blood.

"… Princess Sango, do you agree?" One of the elders questioned her, bringing her back to reality, a reality she dreaded.

"Uh… what?" Sango questioned, not knowing what she had to agree about.

"We came to a conclusion that the only way to stop all this fighting is for you and Prince Bankotsu to be married." It took Sango a few seconds to analyze what the elder had told her.

"You want me to… WHAT?! Are you all out of your minds? THIS BASTARD THAT CALLS HIMSELF A PRINCE MURDERED YOUR KING!" Sango stood from her chair, slamming her hands on the table before her.

"We recall such happenings but we cannot live on the past and this war must come to an end." One of the elders said with so much calmness. On the meantime Prince Bankotsu just sat there starting at the girl before him.

"Whose stupid idea was that anyways?!" Sango questioned still with her fists on the table.

"Mine, actually." Bankotsu called from one of the table's ends. Sango turned to look at the Prince stunned that it had been his idea. No wonder he had come to this meeting after not attending to any of the rest.

"I will NEVER agree to do such a thing!" Sango pulled Kagome from her standing place and out the meeting room they both went.

"Well that went well." Prince Bankotsu said with a chuckle, he stood from his place and made his way towards the door.

"Prince Bankotsu…?" One of the elders called out. The prince stopped from leaving the room only to say one last thing.

"She will HAVE to agree sooner or later, so just give her some time. On the meanwhile no wars shall be held, that I promise." And with that last thing said he left the room.

"Oh what ever happened to those two? They used to be so close to each other when young." All the elders sighed at the memory of the Prince and Princess childhoods.

_**Ok well that's it for this chapter. Tell me what you all think, until next time.  
Your truly,  
Xx3Lse3xX**_


End file.
